


The Tournament

by Jellnandzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Voltron Squad & Shenanigans, arm-wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellnandzy/pseuds/Jellnandzy
Summary: After a sudden text from Lance, everyone is called to meet up at McDonald's where he asks a question that nobody knew they needed an answer to until then.





	The Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile ago I was struck with the sudden question of who would win if Shiro and Hunk arm wrestled and wrote something for it and forgot about it. I was going through some of my writing and stumbled upon it again. Honestly, I can't believe I forgot such a gem. So enjoy I guess

The atmosphere in the room had never been heavier. Hunk grit his teeth, muscles in his left arm tensing so much that he could feel the beginning stages of a cramp. He made eye contact with his opponent and then focused on the task at hand. The noise of the people all around him was becoming too much, their yelling made his ears ring and his head ache.

  
How he even got himself into this mess was beyond him. All he did was show up to the location that Lance gave him and now he was fighting for his _life_. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to when this all started...

*~*~*~*~*~*

_**'Yo, meet me at McDonald's in 15 !!! Have to do something important. EVERYONE, YEAH YOU TOO KEITH, HAS TO BE THERE.'** _

  
When Hunk received Lance's text he wasn't sure what to expect. McDonald's had always been Lance's go to meet up place whenever he had crazy plans, the last time he'd texted everyone with an impromptu meet up it ended with them playing a test of courage game at some old, abandoned house that Lance had found when he and Pidge were just driving about. They'd written their names on pieces of paper and thrown them into a hat to draw out to see who was paired with who.

  
Hunk got paired with Allura. Lance with Keith. Shiro with Pidge. Unfortunately for Hunk, he and Allura were volunteered to go first. When they stepped into the abandoned house, he immediately wanted to run back out and head home to snuggle with his cat Honey. Allura, however, was determined to win the test of courage. The hand she wrapped around Hunk's was like a handcuff and any chances he thought he had of running home were snuffed out like a weak flame in a powerful storm.

  
However, Allura started making the test of courage rather comfortable. She criticized the design choices of the building, even told Hunk how she'd renovate. He joined in, too, and the two of them learned a lot about each other's taste in design.

  
They didn't realize they'd stayed in the abandoned house for too long until Shiro and Pidge came in to take their place. Shiro and Pidge didn't stay inside for very long, Pidge came running out with Shiro right behind them. However, they lasted double the amount of time Lance and Keith. They weren't sure what happened but they heard two very shrill shrieks and both boys came running out, pushing each other back and forth to get the other out of the way.

  
They were arguing the whole time, too.

  
"If you were going to be such a scaredy-cat, then why'd you even propose the idea!?"

  
"Because it's fun! Besides, did you even hear your screaming?"

  
"I bet you only did this test of courage game because of some dumb anime you watched."

  
"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW-

  
Shiro managed to calm them down while Pidge and Hunk teased them relentlessly.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
As Hunk drove himself to the McDonald's to see what new idea Lance had come up he couldn't help but worry. What on Earth was it going to be this time?

  
He was a little shocked to see that he was the last one there, but everyone, even Coran, was there. Lance had ordered fries and drinks for everyone and offered Hunk's Dr. Pepper to him when he took his seat. Of course, Lance managed to grab their regular table. A table shoved in the back corner of the Play Place. If it weren't for the fact that it was actually Their table, Hunk would be rather concerned. (Lance had to pull many strings, but it helped that he was good friends with the manager and the fact that he used to work there.)

  
"Now," Lance began, standing up from his spot beside Hunk, "I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today."

  
That phrase alone earned very different reactions. Keith groaned, Pidge frowned, Allura rolled her eyes, Shiro crossed his arms, Hunk snorted, and Coran simply blinked. Out of everyone, Coran seemed to be the only one pleasantly intrigued with whatever proposition Lance had in mind.

  
Clearing his throat and rolling their reactions off his back, Lance continued, "Today is a very important day, today is a day that will change lives. A question that has been lingering in the back of our minds will finally be answered, whether or not you are aware of this question. We gather here today because-

  
"LANCE!" Everyone, save for Coran, shouted in mutual exasperation.

  
Slamming his hands on the table, Lance shouted back, "TODAY IS THE DAY THAT HUNK AND SHIRO ARM WRESTLE."

  
Hunk and Shiro made eye contact at the same moment, he looked just a flabbergasted as Hunk felt. Pidge pushed their glasses up and readjusted their seat, seemed as though they were into it. Hunk couldn't remember the last time Coran looked so positively excited. Keith simply stared at the table, deep in thought. Allura pursed her lips together, raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly.

Well, didn't seem as though Hunk or Shiro had much say in the matter.

  
Lance grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Place your bets now, who will win!?"

  
"Shiro." Keith and Allura both chimed in.

  
"Hunk." Lance and Pidge argued.

  
"WHOO!" Coran cheered.

Hunk raised his hand, "Why me and Shiro? Why not Lance and Shiro or Allura and Shiro or anyone besides Hunk and Shiro?"

  
Pidge answered. "Shiro would snap Lance's arm in half and we all know that Allura would slam Shiro's arm down so hard he'd probably flip over. You, however, just might possibly be equally matched."

  
"I don't want to hurt him." Hunk and Shiro both said in unison.

  
"Yeah, yeah, we all know you guys are too nice," Lance wagged a limp french fry around, "but c'mon, live a little! Hunk haven't you always wondered if your beefy arms could best Shiro?"

  
"Uh, no."

  
He went ignored, after slurping from his Coca Cola, Lance turned to Shiro, "Haven't you always wandered if your strength could overpower Hunk's determination?"  
Shiro sighed and turned to Hunk, "I don't think there's any backing out, might as well humor him."

  
Hunk couldn't help but snort, "Yeah, besides I am kinda curious."

  
"HA! I KNEW IT," Lance cried.

  
Everyone switching seats was like an odd round of musical chairs. They cleared the table and brought up an empty one so they had a place to move the food. Shiro sat down across from Hunk and placed his left elbow on the table top.

  
"Ready when you are," Shiro grinned. Hunk could see that he was getting a little excitement.

  
Feeling his own excitement start to grow, Hunk nodded his head and clasped his left hand with Shiro's.

*~*~*~*~*~*

So, yeah, that's how all that had started. If Hunk weren't preoccupied, he'd laugh. He wanted to make everyone quiet down so that he could focus. Lance and Pidge were on either side of him, practically screeching in his ear. On the other side of the table, Keith was biting his lip and tensing, Allura had given up on any attempts on keeping her cool and loudly cheered for Shiro. Coran wasn't even cheering for anybody, but he was extremely invested. He whooped and hollered along with the others, he was the loudest out of all them combined.

  
Hunk grunted as the back of his hand nearly touched the table. He wasn't about to give up, though. Forcing everything he had in him, Hunk slammed Shiro's arm down and claimed victory.

  
"Rematch," Shiro grunted, stretching his arms. "This time, right arm."

  
Hunk nodded his head, then brought his right arm up and clasped his hand with Shiro once more.

  
The cheering started up again. Without any context whatsoever, Hunk wondered how crazy they looked to any outsiders. Well, even with context they'd still probably like rather weird. Fully grown adults arm wrestling in the middle of a McDonald's Play Place. He hoped none of the soccer moms got annoyed and decided to complain, he wasn't sure what they'd do if they lost their hang out place at McDonald's. It had always been their go to place.

  
Taking in a deep breath, Hunk focused.

  
"Three... two... one... WRESTLE!" Lance shouted, smacking his hand on the table a little louder with each number. His voice cracked horribly when he yelled out the last word, but he didn't seem bothered or embarrassed.

  
A weird noise sounded from the back of his throat when Shiro immediately tried to slam his hand down on the table. Hunk struggled a bit, still tired from that first math. He hadn't expected for Shiro, of all people, to demand a rematch. Shiro didn't seem to be like someone who got super competitive, guess that assumption was wrong. Hunk made a mental note to be wary about playing any sort of video games with him in the foreseeable future.

  
A few minutes passed and still they were getting nowhere, Hunk wondered if just letting Shiro win would resolve this, but quickly trashed that idea. Shiro would know and most definitely be upset. So, Hunk forced himself to give it his all, no matter how cold the fries would be afterwards. He could just order himself some when it was all over anyways. Maybe he and Shiro could share them to show good sportsmanship or whatever.

  
Distracting himself with thoughts of sharing fries with his buddy, Hunk's grip on Shiro's hand loosened a bit. That was all it took for Shiro to slam his arm down.

  
Shiro stood up and smirked, "I win."

  
That caused Hunk to lift a brow, "Well, you won that round. I won the first round. We both won a round so... y'know... we tied."

"Try again! Best two out of three!"

  
Hunk narrowed his eyes at Lance, "Dude, I'm done."

  
"Awww, but Huunnkk!" He whined, dropping himself into the chair beside him, "I want you to prove that you're beef is better than Shiro's!"

  
"Bro, what the heck." Hunk laughed. Looking to Shiro he tilted his head silently asking if he could go for another round.

  
"I'm with Hunk on this one, seems like Pidge was right about us being equally matched."

  
Keith shared a look with everyone, "Good thing about this is I don't lose my money. I bet, like, thirty-something bucks on Shiro."

  
"I bet eighty on Hunk." Lance croaked.

Hunk's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "You did what!?"

  
"I bet eighty dollars on you~"

  
"Why."

  
"Because~ I believe in you~"

  
Pidge admitted they bet twenty dollars on Hunk, they'd have bet more but they didn't have much money. Allura didn't mention how much she bet on Shiro. Whether that was because she bet a tiny amount or a ridiculous huge amount of money went unknown. She didn't give away anything that could work as an answer. Coran rattled on about the intense and fun the arm wrestling match, but didn't bet anything on anyone.

  
Turning to Pidge, Hunk rose a brow, "Why'd you bet on me if you thought Shiro and I were evenly matched?"

  
"Because I'm biased."

*~*~*~*~*~*

After returning the extra table they used to its original spot they went back to snacking on fries and slurping their sodas, talking about the latest shows they were binge watching on Netflix. Hunk wondered what other shenanigans Lance would eventually propose.

  
But nothing could be quite as intriguing as Hunk and Shiro arm wrestling.


End file.
